degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OoOMillyOoO/Eclare My FanFiction :) Part 2
*Benches underneath the stairs* "Oh my god, did you stab her or shoot her-" Adam rambled on. "No! We were fighting while in Morty and she said that she was done with me. Right then she grabbed the wheel and we went in the road I could have done something but a drunk driver hit us. She died but I didn't. I blame myself everyday. What if I killed Clare, I would kill myself If I ever hurt her! Thats why I can't be with her... I wish I could." Eli choked with every word. I couldn't take listening to this anymore, I walked down the steps trying not to cry I feel the tears know on my face. My hearts beating to fast and I'm not feeling good. They see me walk down, he knows i've heard everything. Last step and black. '*Nurses Office*' Bright lights all around and I hear voices, voices I've heard before. It was Eli, Adam, Alli, and my not-so-sober Mom outside argueing with Mr.Simpson. "Guys shes waking up." a girlish boyish voice said. Adam. "Thank god." a girly voice whispered lighly. Alli. But nothing from a sweet, mysterious boy whom I like. Eligh Goldsworthy. I got up head throbbing and of course I said the original line "What happened?" The tapping of high heels with cussing under the breath made the room go silent. "Clare! What the hell happened! He hurt you didnt he?!" My own mother was accusing Eli that he hurt me. She wasn't tipsy she was fully drunk. My eyes finally worked right and I saw she was not the prettiest one here. Her make-up worn out, barley walking, argueing that she is okay enough to drive with Mr.Simpson, and booze in her breathe. Yep, thats my new mom. "Mrs. Edwards, I need you to be sober enough to drive your daughter home. Please leave school property." Mr.Simpson was saying still shock that my mother was like this. Even Alli was surprised she knew my mother never did this. "No.. screw you Mr. Im to good for drunk people in my school and I have a perfect life with amazing things. Me and my daughter are going home." She said wobbiling from side to side. I felt like I was going to die. In front of the school, in front of my friends, in front of the guy i love. "Mom, maybe you should go home and get sober." I was looking down the whole time I whispered it. "What! Fine you all can go to friking hell! Have fun demon worshipers!" she screached and drove home. I covered my face while I cried, Mr.Simpson told everyone to go to class. Everyone left me alone. My head hurt my life felt like it was over. My parents are drunk and yelling at each other, I cant go home to see whats happening, and the love of my life wont let himself love me. '*At The Bench*' I sat there not noing what am i going to do. I sat there, everyone was gone. ' '"Hey..." A voice said it was Eli. "Hi.." I said sniffiling "Why are you still here?" "To see if you where ok."He smiled hoping I would. But I wasn't gonna. "I know you heard me and Adam." "I did" "Im sorry... I dont think we can.. I dont want to-" "Well you already are! You are killing me inside by not doing anything at all." "Oh.." "Yeah Oh! I have no place to go. Im afraid to go home." "Then stay at my house." "Really...?" "Yes... and I will try for you." He smiled and kissed me. 'He held my hand and lead me to his car. I felt like I was on air. This moment felt perfect. ' Category:Blog posts